Pensando en ti
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Sam y Freddie tuvieron una relación amorosa, y de la nada, una carta aparece en el departamento de Sam, ¿Que dirá aquella carta escrita por Freddie, mientras pensaba en Sam? Escrita gracias a la inspiración otorgada por la canción homonimia de Cancerbero.


¡Holooooo!, espero estén bien, y disfruten esta historia que escribí en un día lluvioso en el cual nadie, NADIE, quiso salir a la calle, ¿Qué les pasa gente?, nadie a muerto por un poco de lluvia y algo de granizo… ok ya me callo. Disfruten este fic que escribí, inspirado por la canción de un gran Rapero Venezolano; Cancerbero. Y ya sin entretenerles más, presento:

**Pensando en ti**

Sam Llego temprano a casa ese día, sin saber que alguien había subido hasta el doceavo piso del edificio, mismo en que se encontraba su apartamento, y no era ninguna coincidencia, era algo planeado. Fue directo a la puerta de su departamento e introdujo la llave para poder abrirla. Como supuso, el departamento estaba vacío, ordenado como su pareja acostumbraba dejarlo. Eso le gustaba, el orden, aunque nunca le gusto el ordenar, le parecía muy tedioso y molesto. La flojera era una de las cosas que ni la madures le habían quitado, aunque aun con eso había logrado graduarse de la universidad, y con honores, en la carrera de diseño grafico, de lo cual, a sus veintisiete años tenia la fortuna de poder dedicarse.

Se adentro en el departamento que compartía, y dejo su bolso sobre una mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Dio solo un paso, y noto algo en su pie. Al bajar la mirada se topo con un papel blanco arrugado por la mitad, bajo su bota de tacón marrón claro. Cerro la puerta y se agacho para recoger la hoja, la tomo entre sus manos y la desdoblo, topándose con algo que le helo la piel y le erizó los bellos de todo el cuerpo.

-Reconocería esta letra donde sea-. Se dijo en voz moderada, y era verdad. A pesar de no haber visto esa escritura en mucho tiempo, recordaba perfectamente de quien era.- Freddie…-. Ese nombre escapo de entre sus labios como un leve suspiro.

Se quedó de pie, desconcertada durante un largo rato hasta que volvió en si, y algo nerviosa arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a la sala, donde cayó justo sobre su sillón favorito. Se apresuró a marcharse a la alcoba, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Se giró con lentitud hasta que alcanzó a ver el papel sobre el sillón, e impulsada por una fuerza que no pudo describir, se acercó al mismo para tomar la hoja y desdoblarla con delicadeza.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero de verdad tenia deseos de saber, que decía aquella carta.

Se acomodó sobre el sillón, y comenzó a leer poniendo toda su atención a aquellas letras sobre la arrugada hoja.

"_Estos últimos meses, eh estado pensando en ti… mucho más de lo que acostumbro, ¿Sabes? Es como mil piezas de domino alineadas con gran cuidado, derribadas por la indiferencia de algún dedo, como una de esas casas hechas de naipes, de esas altas, que caen cuando el viento impertinente sopla con mucha fuerza, como tirar a un niño, un pequeño de un año y medio de vida, sin tener ni puta razón, como un paracaidista que olvida su paracaídas, exactamente de ese modo, se derrumbo nuestro amor…"_

Se detuvo en ese momento, no muy segura de querer seguir leyendo, de tener la fuerza para resistir las acusaciones, tal vez falsas, tal vez ciertas, que seguían. Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte, de cierto modo, eso la hacia sentirse conectada con el, las palabras, estaban tan bien escogidas, que parecía que estaba tres años atrás en una platica privada con el. Y continuó leyendo.

"… _lo mas triste de todo es que no es porque alguno de los dos quisiera, si no porque no teníamos un maldito detector de mentiras, no confiábamos el uno en el otro sin razón. Si tan solo pudieras ver en mi memoria, ver esos absurdos problemas y darte cuenta que tenían una solución, tal vez con eso me comprenderías, a menos que creyeras que no tengo defectos, de ser así, ¿Pues que piensas?, ¿Qué soy el nuevo dios, o que?"_

Casi podía oír su voz, reclamándole las cosas, tal vez tenia razón en eso, ella se encargó mucho de recriminarle sus errores, como si no tuviera derecho a cometerlos, pero eran humanos, ambos, y ambos podían cometer errores, y ambos los cometieron si bien lo pensaba. Continuó leyendo.

"_Creo que nada ganare con recordarte esos besos de ojos cerrados, nuestros abrazos, nuestras caricias, nuestras rizas, nuestros momentos del pasado, DEL PASADO…"_

Así era, DEL PASADO, entonces, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir con eso, eso que se suponía ya había quedado atrás hace ya bastante tiempo?, ¿Por qué no lo superaba?, ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba como ella?... ¿o acaso era que ni ella misma lo había olvidado por completo?

"…_Los problemas que tuvimos y superamos, los juegos tontos, los secretos tan íntimos, los malditos sobre nombres tiernos que habríamos considerado cursis de no ser porque sentíamos lo que sentíamos, eso que nos mantuvo siempre unidos, y en ratos distanciados hacia que el mundo tuviera sentido"_

"-Estar contigo es lo más loco que me a pasado, y contradictoriamente es lo que más sentido a tenido"-Recordó sus palabras, esas que le dedico una noche que pasaron juntos en la azotea del edificio en que vivía Freddie con su madre.

Para ese momento su mente estaba tan atiborrada de recuerdos, de viejas sanciones, tanto emocionales, como físicas, que había vivido con el, su respiración era irregular y recordaba las manos de ese chico tocándola, sus labios besándola, sus ojos mirándola. Debía terminar con ese suplicio, y lo sabia, su vida había tomado un rumbo distinto años atrás, y ella lo había decidido sin presión alguna, ¿Verdad? No podía echarse para atrás, se suponía que ya era una adulta con una vida hecha, vida que amaba, que agradecía tener. Volvió a centrar su vista en el texto en la hoja.

"_Si soy completamente sincero, estoy muy confundido…"_

-¿Tu estas confundido?, ¡Imagínate yo!-no pudo reprimir el soltar esa queja en voz alta, y siguió leyendo.

"… _no se si debería llorar, si como me dicen algunas amigos debería estar molesto, si debería sentarme a meditar las cosas, o si como dicen algunas amigas, solo debería esperar a que esto pase"_

¿Era posible?, acaso que el sintiera lo que ella sentía en veces, ¿era posible?, más de una vez se pregunto si debería estar triste, si debería estar molesta con el, o si solo debería esperar y ver que con el tiempo, su amigo, su mejor amigo, volvería a ella, y aceptaría lo que ella nunca le negó después de terminada su relación; una buena y verdadera amistad.

"_Mi madre dice que encomendarme a dios serviría, pero yo pienso que de nada me sirve rezar, y, ¿sabes?, e llegado a pensar que o dios no existe, o dios es bipolar, un día esta feliz conmigo, y al siguiente me hace sufrir."_

-Dios… si es que existes, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto a ambos?-se preguntó la rubia-¿Por qué nos hiciste y nos haces pasar por esto?, ¿Qué te hicimos nosotros?-decía, aunque sabia que no obtendría respuesta, y, de ser que esta existiera, tenia una idea muy clara de cual era.

"_Y aquí seguiré con tus fotos en mi memoria, la memoria de mi encéfalo, y la de mi cámara digital…"_

Ella sonrió. Le parecía gracioso eso que decía, porque sabia que seguramente esa era la intención de el al escribir esa aclaración, y mientras sonreía dirigió su mirada al cojín que había en el sillón grande a un lado de ese en el que ella estaba, ese cojín, que secretamente guardaba algo de lo que ella no pudo separarse nunca; una memoria USB, atiborrada de fotografías de ella, y un chico castaño.

"…_Quizá me consiga una nueva novia, pero seguiré pensando en ti, aun así, tal vez de ese modo el tiempo pase de manera menos cruel, aunque bueno, he aprendido con el tiempo, que ninguna herida sana sin dejar cicatriz. Quisiera tanto haber tenido la voz de un cantante, para haberte cantado en lugar de recitarte poesía, recuerdo que eso nunca pareció gustarte."_

-Me encantaba-susurro, sintiéndose culpable de nunca haberlo manifestado. Ella era una chica en apariencia ruda, pero de interior tierno y dulce, que amaba escuchar aquellos versos al oído antes de quedarse dormida en brazos de aquel chico en el sofá de su casa, o bajo la sombra de algún árbol en el parque.

"_Ahora mi único objetivo es explicarte este absurdo embrollo, este, no se, ¿mal entendido?, quiero que entiendas que te amo, dame otra oportunidad, Sam, ¡¿Tu no querrás envejecer conmigo?"_

Su memoria trabajo rápido apenas proceso esas cinco palabras…

_-Freddie… no te duermas-se recordó diciéndole. Ambos estaban en la habitación de ella, sobre su cama, con una manta sobre sus cuerpos, y el acostado sobre el pecho de ella, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello._

_-No me duermo, descanso los ojos nada más-le dijo el mientras que ella acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su rostro, recorriendo la suavidad de su frente, y el hiso lo propio, levantando una mano, posándola con suavidad en el mentón de ella, y recorriendo con lentitud, sus labios, sus oídos, sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos, en resumen, toda su hermosa cara.-Tu piel es tan tersa, y perfecta-le dijo con sinceridad._

_-No siempre será así, envejeceré eventualmente, y tendré la cara llena de arrugas, y líneas de expresión._

_-Eso no es malo-le dijo el.-si aparecen arrugas cerca de tus labios, será porque sonreíste mucho, la prueba de que hice bien mi trabajo._

_-¿Y cual es ese trabajo tuyo?-le preguntó._

_-Hacerte feliz-contesto el, haciéndola sentir afortunada de compartir ese momento con el. Ella siguió acariciando su cabello, armándose de valor para decirle algo._

_-Freddie…- ¿Tú quisieras, envejecer conmigo?..._

-No contestaste-dijo ella en voz baja, y siguió leyendo aquella carta que la atormentaba.

"_Esto que me pasa es, como caminar en círculos por horas y horas, como ver a tu estúpido gato querer alcanzar su propia cola… es algo ilógico, estar con otra mujer, y preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que habría pasado si te hubiera permitido amarnos?"_

Era su culpa, pensaba, él había estropeado todo, sus indecisiones, sus "Sam, no es el momento", eso había acabado con la belleza de su relación, pero debía admitir que ella había hecho lo mismo, ella había sentido miedo en más de una ocasión, así que, en eso ambos eran culpables, muy culpables.

"_Las calles por las que camino, los lugares que visito, la ropa que visto, todo, ¡Todo!, me hace verte aquí conmigo, ayer creí haberte visto y cuando me di cuenta de que no eras tu, supe que aunque perfectamente puedo, no quiero vivir sin ti"_

Para ese momento ya no pudo resistir y comenzó a sollozar, liberando algunas saladas gotas que fluían de sus ojos al exterior, llenas de amargura y dolor, un dolor que comenzaba a hacerle un nudo muy apretado en la garganta… ya iba muy lejos para retractarse, así que debía continuar, no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

"_No te voy a decir esas tonterías de que creo que moriré sin ti, porque no creo, la verdad no lo creo, soy… fuerte, tu una vez me llamaste, tu guerrero, ¿recuerdas?..."_

Ella muy bien lo recordaba…

"…_tampoco te diré que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque si puedo, estoy muy seguro de que si puedo… sencillamente es que no quiero."_

La hoja humedecida por sus lágrimas se volvía borrosa, o tal vez era que sus ojos estaban tan empañados por las lágrimas que le era difícil leer.

"_Y bueno, aquí estoy esperando dispuesto a que, algún día vuelvas, ojala que cuando lo hagas aun este dispuesto a olvidar el pasado, y perdonar el que tu no me hallas perdonado, ni vieras que te amo, ¡Que te amo tanto!"_

"Te amo tanto", tres palabras que tanto había escuchado, pero que al leerlas, al saber que él las había escrito, se volvían quizá más especiales que las palabras que otras personas le habían dedicado, incluso, más especiales que los "Te amo tanto" de su madre, su hermana, y de aquella persona.

"_Y si el tiempo es generoso, y cuando lleguemos a viejos nos vemos, te diré "Te odio", luego de aspirar el dulce aroma de tu pelo, y si morimos y existe un cielo, yo me escapare del infierno, y te hare el amor en una nube en honor a nuestros recuerdos"_

"-Si es que tu fueras al infierno, yo procuraría llegar al cielo, para poder cambiar lugares contigo"-eso le había dicho el una vez.

"_Para ser una persona muy dura, solo ve lo cursi que me has vuelto Sam, si esto no es amor, entonces yo solo soy un maldito loco sin motivos. No quiero morir, quiero seguir vivo solo para, algún día decirte car a cara, "Aun te amo", aunque sigo creyendo que aun todo puede ser diferente" _

-No puede, no puede Freddie, aunque quisiéramos, aunque quisiera, ya no puede ser diferente…-Decía la rubia mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando cada vez más, y cada vez con mayor amargura.

"_Y aunque digas que es imposible, ¡Si es posible!, solo debemos juntarnos, otra vez, tu y yo, vernos de frente, y cambiar el final de este cuento por uno que diga: Vivieron felices para siempre."_

-…Vivieron felices para siempre-termino de leer la carta dejando de contener toda la tristeza acumulada y dejando escapar todo su llanto, abrazando sus piernas sobre el sillón, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, sintiendo el más agudo dolor en su pecho, la más dolorosa tormenta, sabiendo que él estaba tanto o más triste que ella. Sentía que su corazón se partía en dos mitades, una se quedaba ahí, en esa vida aparentemente "perfecta", y la otra, se iba con el, con el único hombre que en toda su vida, había amado.

-¡Sam!, ¡Cariño, ya llegue!-escuchó la voz de Carly, y luego la vio aparecerse en la sala del departamento. Ella al ver a la rubia hecha un mar de lagrimas se apresuró hacia ella, mientras que esta ocultaba la carta hecha bola en el sillón.- ¿Qué pasa amor?-le preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella, tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos con verdadera preocupación en los suyos. Sam se refugió en los brazos de la mujer que la amaba y a la cual amaba, llorando sin dar explicaciones sobre su hombro. Sam la había escogido a ella sobre Freddie, y hoy, años después, se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Esa noche Carly y Sam hicieron el amor de la manera más tierna y dulce que pudieron, como jamás antes lo habían hecho, pero ella no pensaba en Carly, sino en Freddie.

"_Vivieron felices para siempre"_

…

"_¿Vivieron felices para siempre?"_

Si estas leyendo esto, significa que la historia no te aburrió y la terminaste… o que no tenias nada más que hacer que acabar de leer este fiasco de fanfic… cualquiera que sea el caso, gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo, y espero tenerte de lector en alguna otra ocasión.


End file.
